1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor processing, and in particular but not exclusively, relates to dicing of a semiconductor wafer.
2. Background Art
In existing techniques for the production of microelectronic devices, integrated circuitry is formed in and on one side (typically referred to as a “front side”) of a wafer which is usually comprised primarily of silicon, although other materials such as gallium arsenide and indium phosphide may be used. After the integrated circuitry has been subjected to preliminary testing for functionality (wafer sort), the wafer is diced (cut apart). One exemplary microelectronic wafer dicing process uses a circular diamond-impregnated dicing saw. Prior to dicing, a sticky tape is mounted on an opposite side (“back side”) of the wafer. The tape continues to hold the microelectronic die after the dicing operation and during transport to a next assembly step. During cutting, the saw generally cuts into the tape to up to about one-third of its thickness.
As successive generations of microelectronics devices continue to scale in size and the degree of circuit integration, such devices are increasingly sensitive to contamination that results from fabrication processes. Important to addressing the problem of such contamination is the identification of where contamination is occurring, what specific processing is the cause of contamination, and techniques to mitigate the contamination with improved or alternative processing.